Harry's Savoir
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Harry's life is in Lucius' hands, who does not seem to want to handle it gently. Who shall save him? *rated T just to be safe*


**Hi guys! So, I've gotten into the Harry Potter series and wrote this! I've only watched the movies and only just finished the fifth one, so no spoilers please. And don't hate on the whole 'watching the movies first' thing, I like to go into the movies with no expectations if I can help it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry grunted in pain as he hit the ground in a way that could be described as brutal, his wand flying a few feet away from where he had landed. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached his hand out towards his wand, using one hand to crawl towards it. He yelled out in pain as a foot stepped on his hand and another hand grabbed his wand.

"Not today, Mr. Potter," came Lucius's voice. He raised his one and with a word Harry was being raised into the air, his limbs suddenly going limp. "It looks as though you are out of tricks Potter, and very much out of time." An evil grin stretched across his face. "Imagine how happy the Dark Lord will be when I bring back your dead body with me."

"No! He can't win! Don't you see, Lucius? He's using you! What do you stand to gain from all of this? Nothing! He'll just kill you!" Harry said in an effort to reason with him. Lucius snarled and threw Harry at a tree, his side impacting on its trunk with a load cracking sound and Harry cried out in pain as he hit the ground.

"Fool! You know nothing!" Lucius snapped at him, raising him back into the air. Harry found it hard to breathe and his ribs felt like they had a million needles sticking into them. "I will kill you and the Dark Lord will reward me! So, do us all a favor, and take it like a man!" He threw Harry so he skidded across the ground, getting cuts and scrapes all over him. "Or, maybe you should take it like the whimpering coward you are and scream for me!"

Harry yelped as he yanked back into the air and thrown into another tree, his back feeling like it had been snapped in two as he fell to the ground. He tried to get up, his whole body screaming out in protest, but he found that he didn't have the strength for it. Lucius laughed and raised him back in the air.

"You really are a weakling, just like a Gryffindor! How typical," Lucius sneered. Harry glared down at him in anger. "I will enjoy killing you."Avada Ke-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius cried out in surprise as his wand was shot from his grasp, letting Harry fall to the ground with a cry of pain. Harry went to stand but found himself lifted into the air by Lucius with his own hand. "Lucius!" Both turned to see Snape with his wand aimed at him. "Put down the boy."

"Severus, what a surprise, never thought I'd see the day where you'd actually stand up for James Potter's son," Lucius hissed and yanked Harry firmly by the hair, getting a pain filled hiss in return.

"That is irrelevant, Lucius. Potter is my student and it is my duty to protect him," Snape snapped at him. Lucius glared, which Snape ignored. "Now, unhand the boy!" Snape raised his wand a little higher.

"Hmm, I think not," Lucius replied. He smirked as he gripped Harry's wand in his hand. With a swift movement he raised it and shouted, "stupefy!" But Snape was just as quick.

"Protego!" Lucius gasped and flew back, hitting a tree and falling to the ground, unmoving but breathing. Meanwhile Harry fell to the ground and grunted in pain, shaking from the ordeal.

"Potter, are you all right?" Harry shivering on the ground and shook his head. Snape walked over. "What did he do to you?"

"Threw me against two trees, each time I heard a loud crack. I think I may have broken some ribs," Harry told him, his voice cracking. Snape didn't respond, merely made Harry sit up which caused the boy to wince.

"If you don't get up we aren't going to get anywhere, now come on," Snape snapped, forcing Harry to his feet. Harry winced against as he tried to take a step and fell forward, Snape grabbing him firmly by the shoulders and making him stand up again. "Foolish child! Why did you deem it wise to come after Lucius when you knew very well he was a Death Eater!"

"He had Hermione! I wasn't about to let anything happen to her!" Harry snapped back at him. Snape looked slightly taken aback for a moment but it quickly faded as he scowled.

"Yes, whatever. Come on!" Harry took another step and cried out in agony as he fell to his knees, clutching his ribcage as his right foot bent horribly in the wrong direction. Snape visibly winced at the sight and helped Harry back to his feet. Snape grabbed Harry's right arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, putting his left hand at his back and his right on his chest to balance him out.

"Thanks," Harry said as he walked slowly beside Snape, who merely grunted in response as they moved back towards the school. Harry owed Snape his life, if he hadn't shown up he would be dead right now. He would be The Boy Who Died instead of The Boy Who Lived. Harry didn't know how Snape found him first but that didn't matter, what mattered was that he had come just in time and saved his life. And Harry could never thank him enough for it.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you all liked it!**

**And, as always, thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
